Formigantes
|original=Gi-Ants |imagem=FORMIGANTES - GI-ANTS.jpg |legenda=Candace, a rainha, com Phineas, Ferb, e seus amigos dentro do "Formigus Maximus". |temporada=3 |produçao=321b |transmissao=145 |nt=33 |historia=Jim Bernstein |es=Mike Milo Seth Kearsley |diretor=Robert F. Hughes |eua= 10 de Fevereiro de 2012 |xdeua=17 de Março de 2012 |br= 27 de Abril de 2012 |xdbr=23 de Junho de 2012 |emparelhadocom="O Monstro do Id" |arco = "Quando Mundos Colidem" }} Pensando que seria divertido fazer parte de uma sociedade de formigas, Phineas e Ferb criam o Formigus Maximus, uma fazenda de formigas enorme cheia de formigas gigantes. Suspeitando de que seus irmãos estão aprontando, Candace acidentalmente se cobre de feromônios, e vira a rainha das formigas. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz constrói o "Peru-inator", com o objetivo de criar uma epidemia do sono na Área dos Três Estados. Resumo do Episódio Candace liga para Jeremy, enquanto ele está trabalhando no Mr. Cachorro Gelado, e diz que fez um ursinho de pelúcia com um folhado, porque os ursos adoram mel e que folhado é feito com mel, em seguida, Jeremy desliga porque tem que atender um cliente. Candace pensa que Jeremy achou isso esquisito e rapidamente o joga fora quando vê que algumas formigas andando sobre o ursinho. Phineas e Ferb chegam, e perguntam para Candace se ela não viu uma galinha usando um boné de beisebol, e quando veem as formigas, perguntam se ela ainda vai usá-las. Depois de Candace sair, eles se perguntam qual seria a sensação de viver em uma sociedade de formigas. Quanto Perry entra em seu esconderijo, ele vê Major Monograma e Carl; e o primeiro pede desculpas sobre os danos do monitor devido a um acidente de que Carl estava jogando croquete dentro do esconderijo. Major Monograma, em seguida, passa a missão para Perry, enquanto Carl pendura uma tela de papelão na frente dele. Ele diz que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz anda juntando alguns itens muito incomuns ultimamente, como componentes-biomoleculares usados em computadores orgânicos, um chapéu de pioneiro gigante, e um par enorme de meias de enfeite para peru. Nisso, Monograma diz à Carl que gosta de trabalhar ao vivo, porque isso o faz lembrar os dias da turma da turma de teatro da Academia, e em seguida, diz para Perry descobrir o que Doofenshmirtz está planejando e detê-lo. Ele, então, diz "Monograma desliga", que neste caso significa apagar todas as luzes e Perry pode sair. Em seguida, Major diz para Carl acender as luzes de novo, mas só ouve uma risada do mal, Major diz para ele parar com isso, mas Carl diz que não foi ele. Phineas e Ferb apresentam para os seus amigos, o Formigus Maximus, mas revelam um tamanho normal de uma fazenda de formigas, que Buford a chamou de "Anti-Climaximus". Phineas afirma que é apenas um modelo em escala para atrair investidores interessados, e mostra o real ao lado deles que é muito maior. Ele explica que vão encontrar um formigueiro, colocar uma colher dele no redimensio-formigador para fazer as formigas ficarem maiores e fazer com que elas entrem no Formigus Maximus. Phineas então diz que em breve eles terão formigas gigantes ou "Formigantes". Baljeet e Isabella elogiam a junção de palavras. Enquanto isso, Candace está em seu quarto e vê ao Formigus Maximus, e mesmo não sabendo o que é, decide ir contar para Linda. A essa altura, as crianças colocaram tiaras com antenas de formiga, e Phineas explica que antes de entrar no Formigus Maximus, para se mover entre as formigas, sem pertuba-las, o grupo terá que se pulverizar com feromônios de formigas, mas não tanto, para elas não ficarem "amigáveis demais". Depois de serem pulverizados com os feromônios, Buford comenta que isso tem cheiro da casa de sua avó, deixando Isabella curiosa. O grupo entra no Formigus Maximus, e Phineas fala para Ferb sobre como os seus amigos são tudo de bom. Enquanto isso, Perry chega na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz através de um gancho, e é capturado em um chapéu gigante de metal peregrino. Doofenshmirtz abre uma pequena porta no chapéu para que Perry possa vê-lo, e em seguida, fala sobre quando as pessoas ficam bem cansadas após um jantar de ação de graças, por causa do efeito triptofano que tem no peru, e imagina que se um peru tivesse o tamanho de um carro ou de um prédio seria irresistível o nível de triptofano. Por isso, ele criou o Peru-Inator, que pretende voar sobre a cidade, transformando qualquer coisa em peru assado, que as pessoas vão começar a comer, e quando o triptofano fizer efeito, ele assumirá a Área dos Três Estados com facilidade. Candace tenta fazer com que Linda volte para casa, mas ela está posando como a Estátua da Liberdade para um famoso curso de desenhar estátuas vidas. Ela diz que não pode sair até o intervalo. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz dá adeus à Perry e diz que na próxima vez que o ver, será o líder indisputável. Ele se corrige dizendo que por indisputável, ele quis dizer totalmente disputável, mas depois percebe o que isso significa e tenta de novo, antes de admitir que o momento já passou. Candace tenta entrar no Formigus Maximus pressionando o botão de spray de feromônios de forma contínua, pensando que é uma campainha. Depois de ser completamente absorvida em feromônios de formigas, ela declara que tem gosto da casa da avó de Buford antes de abrir a porta, e entra no Formigus Maximus. Lá dentro, ela fica chocada ao ver as formigas gigantes e tenta sair, mas acaba sendo cercada por elas, que as força a um túnel lentamente. Enquanto isso, as crianças estão tendo a experiência de viver em uma sociedade de formigas. Depois de ver uma grande multidão de formigas indo para um só túnel, Phineas pergunta aonde as formigas estão indo, e Baljeet especula que elas vão ver a rainha. As crianças decidem seguir e ficam chocados ao ver que a rainha é Candace. Ela está feliz por ser a rainha pois finalmente alguém aprecia as suas ideias, mas ela está desanimada, porque todas as formigas estão lhe servindo pernas de gafanhoto e migalhas para comer, dizendo que ela gostaria mais de uma salada e um vestido de rainha. Duas formigas se afastam para trabalhar nisso. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz decola no seu Peru-Inator e começa a atirar raios aleatoriamente em toda a Área dos Três Estados, transformando objetos em perus assados, mas inadvertidamente atinge na armadilha Perry, fazendo com que ele escape. Perry, em seguida, rapidamente dá início à perseguição de Doofenshmirtz, que está animado porque poderá terminar as suas frases, mas Perry passa voando e lhe dá um soco. Phineas e Ferb mostram para Candace o que as formigas fizeram após ela ter falado sobre a salada e do vestido da rainha, dizendo que as formigas criaram e dominaram a produção agrícola. Teve uma revolução industrial, dominando a tecelagem. E os meninos também apontam que isso tudo aconteceu em um curto período de tempo de 10 minutos. Candace fica tão impressionado com as formigas que decide ligar para Jeremy, antes de perceber que não há sinal dentro do Formigus Maximus. Candace então ordena as formigas para criar um sinal para o celular dela. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz está lutando Perry, e de repente, Doof fica com a cabeça presa no controlador do peru, e comenta que, embora grave, não poderia ser a primeira vez que isso aconteceu com alguém. Voltando ao Formigus Maximus, Candace fica chocada ao ver que as formigas entraram na era da informática, e Phineas explica que como agora é tudo automatizado, elas tem mais tempo para a diversão. Quando Candace ordena que elas voltem ao trabalho, as formigas a expulsam. Phineas explica que as formigas evoluíram tanto que já não necessitam de uma monarquia, e nesse momento, acontece um movimento desconhecido é passado por um congresso de formigas. Candace decide que se ela não pode ser rainha, está na hora de flagrar Phineas e Ferb, e vai correndo chamar Linda novamente. Quando Phineas volta, o Formigus Maximus está muito silencioso e seus amigos explicam que as formigas saíram, dizendo que precisavam se encontrar. Lá fora, as crianças veem elas flutuando no ar, e uma delas explica que as formigas atingiram a iluminação total e vão atravessar a galáxia para encontrar o fabuloso planeta piquenique. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz se esforça para tirar o controlador do peru na sua cabeça, o raio atinge o Formigus Maximus e o transforma em um gigante peru assado. As formigas decidem levá-lo como um lanche aéreo, e então, dão adeus para as crianças, desaparecendo junto com o peru em um flash de grande porte. Candace traz Linda para o quintal dizendo que tem formigas do tamanho de humanos, mas ela só vê as crianças usando as tiaras de formigas. Linda cumprimenta as crianças e Phineas e Candace tentar lhe dizer que Candace era a rainha das formigas, mas Linda diz que essa história é como quando ela se tornou a rainha de Marte, e volta para o famoso curso de desenhar estátuas vidas, deixando Candace desanimada, que resolve ligar para Jeremy. Phineas pergunta se as formigas voltarão algum dia, e Ferb responde que provavelmente quando eles fizerem um piquenique. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz pede para Perry ajudá-lo a tirar o controlador de peru de sua cabeça. Perry ajuda a ele, e o peru acaba saindo, e faz com que o inator atire em si mesmo. Em seguida, Perry escapa através de seu pára-quedas, e o peru vai caindo até ficar assado, e logo explodir. Doofenshmirtz, em seguida, cai em uma rua e afirma que se sente "uma coxinha". Músicas *''Numa Sociedade de Formigas '' Créditos Finais É repetida a música Numa Sociedade de Formigas Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Nenhuma Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Nada Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Nada Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry chega no esconderijo e Major Monograma diz que Carl quebrou o monitor. Ah, você está aí, Perry! Nada Jingle do Mal Nenhum Eu te odeio! Nada O pássaro que tromba na invenção de Phineas e Ferb Uma mosca tromba no modelo em escala do "Formigus Maximus". Informações de Fundo *É revelado que a casa da avó de Buford tem cheiro de feromônio de formiga. Informações de Produção *Nos créditos, o nome de Kelly Hu, dubladora de Stacy na versão original, é listado, mas ela não aparece no episódio, nem em "O Monstro do Id". Estreias Internacionais *02 de Março de 2012 (Family Channel) *03 de Março de 2012 (Disney XD Canadá) *27 de Abril de 2012 (Disney Channel América Latina) *15 de Junho de 2012 (Disney Channel Ásia) *23 de junho de 2012 (Disney XD América Latina) *29 de setembro de 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *30 de setembro de 2012 (Disney XD Espanha) Erros *Candace disse que apertou o botão da porta dez vezes, mas ela só apertou seis (embora ela possa ter exagerado simplesmente para enfatizar). *Quando a cabeça de Doofenshmirtz fica presa no peru, ele é mostrado usando um casaco de piloto, e quando Perry tira o peru, Doofenshmirtz é mostrado usando seu jaleco. *Quando Phineas mostra à Candace que as formigas entraram na era da informática, Isabella aparece sem o seu laço. *Uma linha em Numa Sociedade de Formigas está incorreta. Formigas na realidade conseguem levantar 50 vezes o seu peso corporal. *Na cena em que Phineas está perguntando para Candace como é ter formigas sob o seu comando, Baljeet aparece sem boca. *Quando Phineas e seus amigos vão para a fazenda de formigas, a porta se abre para o lado direito. Mas, quando é a vez de Candace, a porta se abre para o lado esquerdo. *Phineas entra na fazenda de formigas e não fecha a porta. Quando Candace aparece, a porta está fechada. Candace também não fechou a porta, mas quando as formigas a expulsaram da fazenda, a porta estava fechada novamente, e nessa mesma cena, o botão não aparece. *Quando Phineas e Ferb complementam a realeza de Candace, as linhas do cabelo de Ferb estão azuis. *Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, ou Isabella não deveriam ter sido capazes de levantar 10 ou 50 vezes o seu peso, uma vez que são seres humanos. *Em um ponto do episódio, a camiseta de Phineas está com as listras delineadas. Continuidade *Major Monograma menciona o grupo de teatro, conhecido como "A Academia" ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente"). *Candace se torna rainha de alguma coisa, novamente ("Festa de Terror na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). Linda realmente menciona o último episódio de Candace, embora foi sarcasticamente. *Major Monograma menciona o Grupo de Teatro da "Academia", e isso é semelhante ao seu desejo de ser um cantor, como mencionado em "Personalidade Dividida". Além disso, ambas as habilidades apresentaram mau resultados. *Doofenshmirtz fica com a cabeça presa em um peru, enquanto luta com Perry; semelhante ao que aconteceu com Perry o Ornitobô, e comenta: "Mas não deve ser a primeira vez que alguém fica com a cabeça presa no peru" ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *Perry disparou o Inator de Doofenshmirtz no próprio, novamente. ("Legião das Garotas Companheiras"). *É a terceira que alguma invenção de Phineas e Ferb se transforma em um alimento ("O Chicote", "Legião das Garotas Companheiras"). Alusões *'Circus Maximus' - O nome da fazenda de formigas, Formigus Maximus, é uma alusão ao Circus Maximus, uma antiga arena romana de carros de corrida e local de entretenimento em massa. *'Mr. Bean' e Friends - Em um momento, Doofenshmirtz fica com a a cabeça presa em um peru cozido. Isto é uma alusão ao que acontece com Mr. Bean no episódio de Natal, e com Joey e Monica em Friends, no episódio: The One with All the Thanksgivings. *'World of Warcraft' - Depois Baljeet dizer que as formigas se fissuraram, ele menciona que uma outra formiga lançou um feitiço do sono em seu personagem e roubou todo o seu ouro. Esta é uma alusão a World of Warcraft, onde os jogadores podem lançar feitiços sobre outros, e o ouro é usado como uma forma de dinheiro no jogo. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada